Prošla přes jarmark
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Jaké to tragédie postihly dům Malfoyových.


**Originál: **She Moved Through The Fair

**Odkaz:** amanuensis1-.c-om/shemovedthroughthefair.h-tml (Všechny pomlčky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Amanuensis

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Poznámka Autora:** Čtvrtý díl mé série balad. Inspirováno irskou lidovou baladou She Moved Through the Fair (Prošla přes jarmark), která má při bližším pohledu opravdu pozoruhodný text. (PP: český překlad na konci povídky.)

* * *

><p><strong>PROŠLA PŘES JARMARK<strong>

.

Taneční sál Malfoyského zámku osvětlují stovky svic, zářících nad hlavami mnoha desítek hostů. V jejich kouzelném svitu se zdá každá dáma krásná a každý džentlmen elegantní.

Ale přinejmenším dva z přítomných mužů lichotivé světlo nepotřebují. Malfoy _père_ a Malfoy _fils _*)_ - _každý plní povinnosti hostitele na opačném konci sálu. Ani jeden z nich není příliš veselý a nikdo by jistě nemluvil o srdečnosti, ale přesto se chovají se sobě vlastní uhlazenou vlídností. Kultivovaní a šarmantní, jedním slovem přesvědčí každého hosta, že je mnohem více než vítaný.

Je všeobecně známo, že večírky pořádané Malfoyem starším nebývaly nevázaně bujaré ani když jeho žena ještě žila – vykonstruovaný rozsudek a pobyt ve vězení (i když později byly věci uvedeny na pravou míru) člověku na humoru nepřidají. Ale po manželčině smrti zvážněl ještě víc. A tak ho všichni v duchu chválí za každý úsměv, za velkorysý banket, za lahodná vína. Sotva by mohli čekat víc – od čerstvého vdovce. Vždyť je to teprve pět let.

Ovšem na každé oslavě se objeví i noví hosté – přátelé známých, snoubenky, manželé, et cetera – kteří se diví, jak moc se Malfoy dědic podobá svému otci, a jak málo se směje. Mohla ho snad ztráta matky zasáhnout tak silně? Draca, tak mladého a privilegovaného, který má celý život před sebou?

I když tohle všechno víří novým hostům v hlavách, jistě své pochybnosti nevysloví nahlas. A pokud se přece jen zeptají, nejspíš to udělají takto:

"Draco ještě žije doma? Moc hodný syn. Jeho otec se jistě cítí osamělý," řekne jeden z nich.

Další se určitě přidá: "Kolik mu letos je, třiadvacet? Nebo čtyřiadvacet? A říkáte, že není zadaný? Člověk by řekl, že s jeho postavením, obzvlášť, když je tak hezký, musí od sebe partie přímo odhánět!"

"Takže vy to nevíte?" Teď se samozřejmě do debaty vložil jeden ze stálých hostů. "Vždyť chudák kluk má zlomené srdce. Tragická ztráta. Neštěstí."

Na to se skupinka rozšumí a všichni, kdo tu historii ještě neslyšeli, se začnou vyptávat.

Je pravděpodobné, že na každém setkání u Malfoyů tento příběh zazní několikrát, a pokaždé od jiného vypravěče. Také proto není nikdy úplně stejný.

"Hned po válce, když mu zemřela matka."

"Jel do Francie, víte..."

"...stalo se to v Belgii."

"...v Alsasku."

"...dívka z Krásnohůlek. Jmenovala se Agnes..."

"...Gwenhwyfar."

"...Marie-Baptiste."

"...ze starobylého kouzelnického rodu, velice tradiční..."

"...ne bohatá, rozumíte. Ale krev měla čistou jako Salazar."

"...zbláznil se do ní. Já jsem ji nikdy osobně neviděl, ale prý byla nádherná, vlasy jako zlato..."

"...jako havran."

"...jako oheň."

"...chtěl ji představit otci..."

"...samozřejmě, že se bála. I když jí říkal, že na majetku nezáleží..."

Jen na závěru příběhu se shodnou téměř všichni.

"Zmizela."

"Beze stopy."

"Draco se z kontinentu vrátil sám..."

"...prý když ji viděl naposled, říkala, že si jede domů pro své věci."

"...kdyby se nechtěla vdávat, nebo jen dostala strach, přece by úplně nezmizela, ne?"

"...od té doby ji neviděli."

"Odešla."

"Ztratila se."

"Zlomilo mu to srdce."

"Málem prý zešílel."

"Nikdy nevysloví její jméno."

"Nenechal si žádnou fotografii."

"Ubohý chlapec."

"Nešťastný."

A všichni, kdo ten příběh slyší poprvé, opakují _chudáček_, a také obdivují, s jakou odvahou se mladší Malfoy vyrovnává se svým neštěstím. Pochopitelně se nedá čekat, že si bezprostředně po takové tragédii bude hledat nevěstu. Teď ještě ne.

Večírek se protáhne až do pozdních hodin, ale žádný host není tak rozjařený, aby se nakonec nedokázal přemístit sám. Zůstanou jen dva Malfoyové, aby se postarali o následky příjemné společenské akce a pak si také užili trochu klidu.

Ve stejném křídle. Stejném patře, stejném pokoji.

Otec a syn; jeden vdovec, druhý jako by byl – alespoň tak se to říká.

Od té doby, co Draco Malfoy tu pověst sám rozšířil. Žádná jména, žádná konkrétní země, moc dobře věděl, že klepny se o všechny detaily postarají. Raněný syn, který si _právě teď_ nechce hledat žádnou novou známost. _Zatím_. Pochopitelně to vysvětluje, proč jeho dívku nikdy neviděli ani na fotce. A kdo by byl tak neomalený, aby na Dracovi vyzvídal?

Za takových okolností, samozřejmě, je přirozené, že dál žije doma se svým ovdovělým otcem.

Milovaným otcem. Otcem, k němuž má od smrti Narcissy Malfoyové mnohem blíž. Od chvíle, kdy spolu zůstali sami.

A když se stane, že uprostřed noci, daleko od očí, které by se rozšířily pohoršením, kdyby zahlédly pravdu... když se stane, že Malfoyovi muži jsou o něco méně sklíčení, než jak se obyčejně tváří, budiž jim přáno. I oni si zaslouží chvilku soukromí.

**KONEC**

*) Malfoy otec a Malfoy syn.

* * *

><p><strong>She moved through the fair<strong>

**I.** _My young love said to me: "My mother won't mind, and my father won't slight you for your lack of kind." And she laid her hand on me, and this she did say: "It will not be long, love, Till our wedding say."_

Má mladičká milá mi povídala: "Matka se nezlobí, otec se nehněvá, že nejsi tak bohatý, jak by si přáli." Ohlédla se ještě a dodala: "Jen krátký čas, lásko, než se za tebe vdám."

**II.** _She stepped away from me, and she moved through the fair. And fondly I watched her, move here and move there. And then she turned homeward, with one star awake, ike the swan in the evening moves over the lake._

Pak se otočila, vyšla si přes jarmark dál, a já se jen díval, jak chodí sem a tam. Domů se vydala, když první hvězda vycházela - jak labuť na jezeře za večera.

**III.** _The people were saying, no two e'er were wed, but one had a sorrow that never was said. I smiled as she passed with her goods and her gear, and that was the last that I saw of my dear._

Všichni mi říkali, že nejsem jediný, kdo nedostal tu, kterou si přál. Usmál jsem se, když má milá z trhu odcházela - tenkrát jsem ji viděl naposled.

**IV.** _Last night she came to me, My dead love came in. So softly she entered, That her feet made no din. She laid her hand on me, And this she did say: "It will not be long, love, 'Til our wedding day."_

Minulou noc má mrtvá láska byla u mě. Tak tichounce vešla, že jsem neslyšel krok. Pohladila mě a povídala: "Jen krátký čas, milý, než se za tebe vdám."


End file.
